The Chosen One Reborn
by Legendoffun
Summary: What happen's if after Anakin had died, there was a new chosen one? First Star Wars fanfic :)
1. Endor In Peril

**My very first Star Wars fanfiction, and I'm starting it out as a crossover, let's see how this works. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Endor In Peril

A young elf boy at the age of ten lazily snoozed on top of a lookout post in Endor. Minutes later a young elf girl by the name of Aryll is on the top of the outpost. "Big brother!" She called, repeating over and over until a stifled yawn escapes the one of whom she speaks of. Sleepily he picks himself up and slowly turns to look at his sister.

"Big brother, do you know what today is?" She smiled happily. Her hand behind her back, terribly hiding her telescope. I eyed her suspiciously before letting her continue. "It's your birthday!" She exclaimed. That's when it dawned on me, that's the reason why Grandma and Uncle Pipit allowed me to sleep in and didn't question about me leaving my things on the table and-. "You better hurry on back home, Grandma has been waiting all day for your return, she's itching to give you something." Aryll smiled.

I nodded abruptly before turning on my heel to climb down the ladder. "Wait." Aryll said. I turned to face her. "When your done...promise you'll come back to me okay, I've got something for you too." I smiled before quickly nodding and sliding down the ladder. In a strand of five minutes I was at my home, me, Aryll, my Uncle Pipit, and my grandma all live in one home. My father is working for the Jedi, and my mother died shortly after Aryll's birth. She's six. I opened the door to see my Grandma's face soften up a little when she saw me.

"Link, there you are, Aryll went searching for me since my tired bones can't get me anywhere. I've got a little something for you." Grand ma then picked up something that she had been working on for a while and gave it to me, it was a tunic. It was my favorite color too, green! I gingerly relieved it from my Grandma before nodding my head in thanks.

"Is that anyway to say thanks Link?" It was Uncle Pipit, the one ruling the house when father was gone away for Jedi business. "Thanks." I spoke.

"Go try it on deary." Grandma ushered shooing me towards the outhouse. My outfit had dark brown boots, a green tunic, tan pants and shirt. Brown belt with a pack to store something in there gray chain mail underneath my tunic. A blue scarf that my family had past down from generations, blue gloves and a brown glove over that to protect his hands, and to finish it off it was complete with a green Phrygian cap to top it off. I showed it off to my Grandma who told me that it would at least fit for another six years, since it was adjustable. I was eager to show it to my awaiting sister Aryll. I quickly ran back to the lookout I left her on.

"Oh, big brother, you look a lot older in those clothes." Aryll spoke. "So...I wanted you to come back because of this." She then shoved her telescope in my hands. "It's my prized possession, only for today though, I don't want it damaged." She smiled. I gave her a hug before nodding my head. "Whoa, what's that big brother?" Aryll asked pointing her little hand towards the sky. I saw what looked like a fighter and it did not look friendly, a bigger ship, that of the republic is chasing it down. Before I could tell Aryll to stop she was already headed towards the woods.

"Aryll!" I called running as fast as I could to catch up to her. Our peaceful Ewok neighbors were screaming and running from that direction, I could understand bit's of their conversation, something about a big alien attacking their home. Quickly I made my way towards the direction of the chaos, hoping to find my sister somewhere safe. But safe is not the case today. She was knocked out, and was being carried by this guy with two long horns and apparently she wasn't the only one, their were others being thrown aboard his ship. Angrily I pursued the man with a spear that I picked up from a dead Ewok.

The man had apparently seen it coming. He stopped in his tracks turned around to show his fiery red eyes and sidestepped away. I grew inpatient with every missed blow, just trying to get my sister back, I ran forward with such force in my blow that even though it missed the force of the air knocked him off balance.

...

Seeing as to it would be foolish to leave a boy to depict who I am I ended the matter with a blow to his ribs with my foot, I heard a disgusting crack, before the boy screamed in pain. _That's probably broken._

...

The wind was knocked out of me my last vision resting on Aryll's limp body slung over that guy with horns, before my world turned into one of darkness.

* * *

><p>I cautiously peeked my head out when I heard a bunch of screaming Ewok's. Knowing I couldn't leave Grandma I whistled for one to come over here, it was one of our neighbors Tyrok. "Terrible dragon creature in or peaceful woods! I saw one of your kind go that way. We must leave, I contact Jedi Council." Tyrok then sped out of sigh in less then ten seconds. "mum, I believe we are going to have to move to a safer location." I spoke grabbing my light saber from the desk. I started my training before dropping out years ago. They told me I wasn't aloud to have my own light saber until I am fully trained, but I don't really care. She looked at me before continuing with her knitting, not phased at all. I grabbed my light shield that I stole years ago and slung Grandma over my back.<p>

"Pipit unhand me right now!" Grandma warned. I ignored her opening the door to that of screaming Ewok's and cries of pain. "What's happening?"

"We need to get to safety." I spoke calmly running with the crowd. I looked behind me to see a bunch of Ewok's on the ground dying or dead. Careful not to step on any I took a shortcut. In less than five minutes we were at the base were the Jedi would pick us up, or at least that's what one of the Ewok's told me. I sat Grandma down on the rug next to more like us and plenty of Ewok's. That's when it dawned on me, I frantically searched for the one's whom I was thinking of, Aryll and Link. "Where's Aryll and Link?" Grandma asked looking around for them while knitting a green scarf, probably for Aryll's birthday. "Pipit be a dear and go fetch the youngin's for me." Grandma pleaded. Not wanting to make anymore trouble then I have to I relented and sprinted out the building.

_Where could they be, last time I remember Link was in the lookout he always is in. They might have fled with other Ewok's to a different safe house. I don't think the kid would be dumb enough to go towards danger. _Pushing that thought to the back of my head, I resumed searching for them elsewhere.

...

Hours later everything is in ruins. Running head over heels back to where Grandma is I told her the news. She was devastated.

"Is there anywhere else they could have possibly been at?" Grandma asked tears streaming down her face. I thought for a moment thinking really hard. I had already told my brother the news. He was shocked.

"They could be on the battlefield, the one place I didn't check." I sighed.

"It would do your poor Grandma good to see their faces again, as long as I get to see their body." Grandma cried. I nodded. Taking off into the still darkness. I came into sight of Ewok's bodies lying every where and I couple of ours. Scanning the area I saw...

"Link!" I yelled scampering over to him as quickly as I could. There was no response from the boy. I felt his pulse, it was faint. I scooped him up in my arms. I contacted Scott. He quickly answered. "What is it Pipit, what did you find?" he asked almost afraid to hear the news.

"I found Link, he's barely alive. I can't find Aryll anywhere. I'm sorry." I replied.

"Well, thanks for looking, please I'm sending a medical ship over immediately, tell Grandma that you all most go...now." Scott spoke ending the call. I nodded. The ship was there when I saw Grandma.

"You found him," Grandma brightened, "where's Aryll!" she almost shrieked, bursting into tears for yet another time. I put him on the medical bed. We got on board the ship, headed to Coruscant.

* * *

><p>Pipit would come in occasionally, but me, being the stubborn person that I am, wouldn't dare leave his side for a minute. Turns out he has a broken rib and a minor concussion. I sat there knitting my scarf for Aryll, when she becomes of age to be a warrior, not that I would want her to be one, but by the looks of it she wants to be just like her big brother. A tear escaped my mind thinking how Aryll would always follow Link around, Link wouldn't mind the slightest bit. I've always admired their strong bond. A few more tears would all to the floor, blinking them away quickly when a nurse came back in to check on him. "I would advise you to take some rest, but hearing about you from your son Pipit, I don't think your gonna budge." The nurse smiled.<p>

"I'm a tough cookie." I spoke the smile quickly fading from me as I watched the monitor. The nurse nodded her head before leaving.

"Well if he wakes, please, feel free to tell us." the nurse urged. I quickly nodded, trying to get some more alone time with my grandson. I took his hand in mine and looked at his closed eyes before asking.

"Where did they take Aryll?" I pleaded, moving his hair from his face, wanting to get as much information possible. The only noise you could hear was that of the monitor beeping and the ship flying through space. I stared out the window watching stars fly past, wondering if they were going to use the hyper drive soon. I looked at his blue earrings that his mother gave to him when he was one. I smiled at him "You're a strong boy, you'll pull through this." I glanced up at the watch I had slowly ticking so that it could line up with Coruscant's time. Glancing out the window one last time I stared at the glowing moon, _why did it have to end like this?_

"Hey mum." Pipit called from the door. I turned to face him already knowing that he's just going to ask me to get some rest.

"Pipit." I acknowledge.

"I think it's time for you to get some rest, like Link. It's for your health. I don't want you getting sick because you didn't get enough sleep." Pipit sighed. I didn't move. "Of course, if you need me, _I'll be sleeping."_

I nodded my head eyeing him as he walked out. I guess a little sleep won't be that bad, besides it's basically nighttime in space. I sat there for a couple of more minutes contemplating what happened today, my head nodded I shook my head then laid it next to Link. I then fell into complete slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I hope this was long enough for most people. I don't plan on updating for some time. But please feel free to follow, favorite and review! :) LOF out.<strong>


	2. Scott and Pipit Time

**Hello everybody and welcome back to The Chosen One: Reborn, I hope you've had your fun of relaxing reading writing, doing homework. Whatever it was, but now we've got our next chapter, so I do so hope you'll enjoy, whatever your doing. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Scott and Pipit Time

I woke up by the immediate heat that hit my body. Blinking suddenly I tried to get up, but there was so much force pushing my body back on the chair. It must mean that we are arriving in Coruscant. I stifled a yawn. When it was finally safe to unbuckle I did so. "We are arriving in Coruscant, please feel free to look out your windows and view the beautiful land." the pilot announced. I quickly unbuckled reaching for my light saber and sticking it in my satchel. I searched through my bag for money that I could have possibly stolen from Coruscant years before that I never got to use...no luck. I sighed knowing that mum would probably be asking for breakfast soon. I got up and went to the medical bay. There was Grandma, her head lying next to Link's. Bet she probably couldn't dare think about what's probably going on with Aryll.

I don't want to wake her up, so why don't I just go ahead and talk to the pilot, heading back into the area where the pilot was I started asking him a couple of questions.

"How long until landing?" I asked the pilot.

"In approximately ten minutes." the pilot replied, eyes fixed to the sky. _Hmm I wonder if this little trick I've been trying to master will work. _

"Say, how long have you been up?" I asked.  
>"Since the time I was ordered to fly to Endor." He replied. Glancing at me before continuing on his boring gaze.<p>

"Hmm, do you ever get tired of this?" I questioned.

"Yes, n-no, I meant no, now if you'd excuse yourself, I got to resume flying." the pilot replied annoyed. Ignoring what he said I continued talking.

"I see, so what do you say if I fly and you and your companions take a long nap after this." I begged.

"Shove off, go eat or bug someone else, I'll sleep when allowed." the pilot frustratingly answered glaring up at me.

"Geez, I just wanted someone to talk to, by the way, the name's Pipit." I smirked before walking back into the medical bay. I searched for the young nurse in charge of Link only finding her tidying up little things like the thing hooked up to Link's mouth. Slowly I stalked up to her trying to make as little noise as possible, in hopes to scare her. "Hello!"

"AHH!" The nurse screamed, the plane did a quick flip throwing me off balance and tripping the girl.

"The names Pipit." I smirked.

* * *

><p>"Kayan, I'm a nurse. Please don't scare me like that." I looked up to see Kayan and Pipit on the floor. I watched intently seeing what Pipit would do in this situation.<p>

"Hmm." He got up and then offered his hand to her.

"Thanks. I uh, have to get back to work." Kayan said brushing herself off.

"With what? Seems to me like everything's already done." Pipit chuckled.

"Not everything." Kayan murmured sitting down and rubbing her foot.

"What's up with that?" Pipit asked motioning to her foot.

"Oh, it's just swollen, I tripped down the stairs two days ago and slammed it on the wall. Oh, Mrs. Saria a pleasure to see you awake and well." Kayan spoke turning towards me. Now that my cover is blown I tilted my head up and nodded.

"Pipit, when are we going to eat?" I asked my belly grumbling.

"Ugh, mum, again, when we land I'm sure Scott will be willing to give us some food to eat." Pipit grumbled his eyes refocusing on Kayan. I turned my head to see tall buildings, that's when it dawned on me, we have arrived at Coruscant! I haven't been here since my husband died, then I went to live with my family in Endor. Scott, Pipit and Ganon are my three sons. Pipit lived in Endor, Scott lives in Coruscant and Ganon lives on Tatooine. Ganon is married to Jezebel, and they have one son named Dark. Scott is married to Marin, who have two kids, Link and Aryll. Marin died shortly after Aryll's birth. Pipit isn't married. But I think he's thinking about it, not exactly, he's not one to stay put.

But ever since I was put into his care by Scott, he can't really do anything about it. "I never thought I would return to Coruscant with such a lovely adversary." Pipit smiled. I rolled my eyes, sometimes Pipit's remarks can make a girl swoon.

Kayan giggled. "I'm sure you've come here many a time."

Pipit glanced at Link before returning his gaze on Kayan. "Mmhmm." _Liar_.

"We have landed!" The pilot spoke the doors opening as the actual sun hit my face. I got up and slowly advanced towards the platform that we landed at. A nurse and a doctor came in picking up the mat that Link was laying on and carried it inside the building. I walked down the ramp carefully and walked over to the guy marking something on a clip board.

"Please tell Scott that we have landed." I said.

"Scott who?" the guy inquired.

"Scott, the one who sent this." I replied before asking the medic to show me where they put Link.

* * *

><p>I sat hazily drawing a sketch of Marin. She was so beautiful. I heard footsteps resounding from the corridor. I sat up lazily relaxing my hand next to my light saber. There was a timid knock, relaxing a little I aloud the person to enter. "Master Scott sir, my father told me to tell you that the ship you sent yesterday is now here." It was Stuger.<p>

"Thank you Stuger." I said, excitement etched all over my face. "I'll be right there." I grabbed the wheelchair that I had bought just in case Grandma would ever come to visit, stuffed some coins into my pocket since they might want a look around Coruscant and something to eat. Quickly I made my way over to the medical docking bay to find Pipit standing there yelling at a guard.

"What do you mean I can't enter, I was invited here! If you haven't noticed my Grandma just went into the building." Pipit yelled angrily. The soldier did not move from his post, frustrated Pipit was about to land a punch on the guy when Kayan intervened. I rushed up not wanting him to get into anymore trouble then he had to. "Pipit, my dear brother, glad to see you safe and sound again. I trust your travels were...acceptable." I began.

Pipit looked at me with this confused expression before replying. "Scott, boy am I glad your here, I'm hungry!"

I laughed, _Pipit never gets old does he, _"well why don't we go somewhere and get a bite to eat."

"Well why not!" Pipit spoke walking straight off of a cliff.

"Pipit!" I yelled running over the edge, I jumped up grabbed him and used as much force as I could to propel myself into the air.

"Oh...I thought we were..." Pipit stopped short, not finding any reasonable excuse. Kayan still standing there I motioned for her that she is no longer needed. "Whoa, i-is she like...your slave?" Pipit questioned.

"My medical slave, yes." I sighed. Pipit looked at me shocked.  
>"What! That young girl, s-."<p>

"Pipit." I timidly spoke.

"What did she ever do to-."

"_Pipit." _I warned.

"Deserve this, I mean did she smack your royal-"

"PIPIT!" I yelled, the guard turning to face me, _glare._ Quickly turns his head. "She forced this upon her, she was stealing the Princess Leia's jewelry, and _almost _got away with it, luckily for her I said that I would take her in. That being done, she is now my slave to command, and if I don't want that then she is going to jail." I explained. Pipit slowly shut his mouth, hatred evaporating from his face.

"I-I did that y'know." Pipit whispered. I shook my head stepping into the hover bus. It was packed, much to my dislike and Pipit's approval.

"Don't you dare! I've got money y'know." I harshly whispered to Pipit who's hand was halfway in someone's pocket.

...

Half an hour later we had arrived at Dexter's Diner. Pipit held his nose. "Ew, what the heck, what do they feed in here?" Pipit asked looking at the chicken feet and octopus legs on someone's plate.

"It's a diner, they give you anything. Just ignore the smell.." I said.

"Kinda hard not to." Pipit said pinching his nose. "Can't we eat somewhere else, this place reeks." Not trying to have Pipit's one hundredth impression be a dunce I agree and we reside eating in Castle Corner. A little cafe that serves but so much, but it's really clean.

"Mmm, much better, is that place where you eat all the time?" Pipit asked sipping a glass of orange juice.

"Er...yeah, but I can totally see why you wouldn't wanna eat there." I say picking up my water. It took awhile for the food to arrive but it was worth the wait, a young waiter gave us our meal, mine was pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, french toast and hot chocolate. While Pipit's is just oatmeal and milk.

"Why so heavy?" Pipit asked eying my plate of food.

"Er, this is usually what I eat. I need to be hungry at dinner, they're serving fried Yeti." I spoke. Pipit's eyes grew wide.  
>"What the heck, why didn't you tell me Scott! I'm not eating no fried stinking Yeti!" Pipit glared at me gulping his oatmeal down before telling the waiter that they needed more food. Half an hour later Pipit was full and we had extra food for Grandma.<p>

...

About an hour into the tour I suggested that Pipit should change his clothes into something more...Coruscant. Luckily he was willing, so we decided to go to the local clothing store, Coruscant Super Store. "Hmm I believe this is the store were looking for." I said walking into shopping area.

"This better not take long, I want to have a tour of the city, specifically talking about the local areas, where everyone likes to hang out at." Pipit spoke. I nodded, looking at this interesting piece of clothing.

"Hmm, this would look nice on you." I said pointing at an outfit on the holo graph.

"Sure." Pipit said stepping onto the platform and paying the price. After we were done with that we decided that it would probably be best if we tell Grandma what we are doing before we do anything else. Me and Pipit quickly ran through the streets to get to the bus, because this part of the city has curfew and we will have to pay a fine if we stay any longer. I like spending time with my brother Pipit, I wish I could say the same for Ganon.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Please review, follow and favorite! LOF out.<strong>


End file.
